Newt x Tina Oneshots
by BryannaB709
Summary: I found this prompt whilst digging around on the Beetlejuice fandom; set your playlist to shuffle, then write a one shot dealing with the first ten songs that appear in the runtime of the song. So here you go. This is based on the new movie that I have seen little-to-no stories for.


_A/N:_ I found this prompt whilst digging around on the Beetlejuice fandom; set your playlist to shuffle, then write a one shot dealing with the first ten songs that appear in the runtime of the song. So here you go. This is based on the new movie _that I have seen no stories for._

Disclaimer: Me no own Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

 **Newt x Tina Oneshots**

Soap by Melanie Martinez

Tina always had problems with voicing her feelings.

Her mother always told her that she was like a running faucet when she felt strongly about something, but she never thought that was true until she told Newt how she felt.

She left the faucet running, and she poured out all of her bottled up emotions.

But she ran away when she realized she'd said too much, let it all overflow.

Midnight City by M83

Newt and Tina stood on the edge of the roof, looking out at the nocturnal city of New York and searching for a stray sign of the invisible creature.

She thought it looked so beautiful, and he thought it looked breathtaking.

But right now Tina took all of his attention.

The light from the moon lined her face beautifully, he thought to himself.

But she just said, "I know someone who could help us!" and he found himself stepping down from the ledge without another sound.

Head Over Heels by Tears for Fears

Newt looked at the woman standing behind the desk, looking at him with pleading eyes not to reveal why he was truly there to her supervisors.

He fought the urge to give her a smile, and simply said something about getting his wand checked.

He was happy to see that the look of panic had vanished from her pretty features, replaced by a neutral smile.

Team by Lorde

Tina looked through the swirling ribbons of acidic liquid around her, and pleaded, "Help me!"

Newt waved for her to jump, repeating in a comforting tone as the acid rose, "Trust me. I'll catch you Tina. I'll catch you."

She watched the flying creature circle her again, and shook her head with tears running down her face.

But Newt just said as the acid began to burn through the chair underneath her, "I'll catch you."

So Tina closed her eyes and jumped.

Warriors by Imagine Dragons

Tina kept talking to the boy in the midst of the swirling grey matter, asking him to just suppress it for a little while.

Her words seemed to go nowhere, as the grey vapors began lashing out at the walls of the train tunnel, exposing the sky outside.

Then suddenly, the white beams from the Auror's wands breaking through the grey shield the boy had put up around himself, and blowing him into infinity.

Tina fell to her knees in defeat, but Newt came and held her around her quivering shoulders.

Paradise by Coldplay

When Tina was just a girl, she expected so much from the world around her.

But everyone was always two steps in front of her constantly, so she ran away to her dreams for comfort.

She dreamed of places where there would be nobody to tease, to mock her, to scorn her, for being a witch, but then she found that it was all real.

But then they rejected her there too, eventually.

Until she met Newt.

He never mocked her, never teased her, never scorned her for being herself.

And finally, in his arms, she found that her dreams of places like paradise came true.

Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance

When Newt was little, his father told him that there were people out there who just needed to be loved, who just needed to be cared for.

Newt grew up, but he couldn't find anyone who fit that description, except for his creatures.

So he disconnected himself from people, and tended entirely to his creatures.

That is, until he met Tina.

She had so much potential, but he found that all she needed was to be loved, to be cared for.

So he cared for her the best he could.

And loved her as well.

He returned to America, and found her; took her up in his arms and hugged her and promised her that he would never leave her.

Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons

Newt looked up at the grey sky, and almost closed his eyes entirely when Tina grabbed his hand and said in a tear filled voice, "It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay, the Aurors found who cursed you, just hold on, they'll help you."

He looked up at her, and rasped, "You can do it, Tina, you can help-"

Tina shed nearly a dozen tears, and choked, "Newt, you know I'm rubbish at healing, please don't die..."

Newt squeezed her hand in reply and gave her a shaky smile.

On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons

Newt led Tina, who was blindfolded, down into his suitcase, and said, "Alright, almost there,"

She smiled, and said, "Come on Newt, what is it?"

He led her right into one of the habitats, and stood behind her.

He undid the blindfold, and said softly, "Happy birthday."

Tina looked up at Frank, the enormous bird creature, and smiled.

She ran her fingertips over his beak, and laughed as he nuzzled closer.

Newt laughed with her, and said, "Do you want to ride him?"

Tina smiled, and said cheerfully, "Thank you!"

Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down

Tina heard a loud knock on the window, and slammed it open with a flick of her wand.

She hissed as Newt clamored inside her room, "What took you so long? You're wanted now, Aurors have been knocking all day long asking where you are!"

Newt frowned, and said, "Sorry. I almost ran into a group coming back."

Tina managed a small smile, and said, "Well, at least they didn't catch you. Come on. Queenie's got soup on."

Newt smiled and pulled her back to him, catching her by surprise and kissing her square on the mouth.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
